User talk:Tupka217
Welcome |} Rollback rights Hi, Tupka217. You've just been given in the DCAU Wiki. You have proved yourself to be a trustworthy and diligent contributor, and I'm sure this tool will help you in keeping this site free of vandalism. ― Thailog 22:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) List A list of "DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold" seems equally appropriate, no? ― Thailog 21:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :It's only been five episodes, hasn't it? Ep 1: all. Ep 2: all but Ellis. Ep 3: all but Langham. Ep 4: all but McCallum (haven't seen this ep yet - I read it has Guy Gardner) Ep 5: all but Mumy, Gordon, Williams. Quite the list already. -- Tupka217 22:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I have some more time now: Diedrich Bader - Batman - Zeta Dee Bradley Baker - Clock King/Gibble Leader/Felix Faust/Fluke/Etrigan - Blockbuster/Sunny Jim/Synthoid Will Friedle - Blue Beetle - Terry/Kyle Rayner Jason Marsden - Paco - A lot James Arnold Taylor - Green Arrow, Father - Private Marc Worden - Kanjar Ro - Scab/Jody/Slam/Parasite Grey DeLisle - Fire - A lot John Di Maggio - Gorilla Grodd/Aquaman - Dreamslayer Greg Ellis - Gentleman Ghost - None Tom Kenny - Plastic Man - Sunny Jim Jim Piddock - Calendar Man - Martin Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Manta - A lot Wallace Langham - Orm / Ocean Master - None Corey Burton - Red Tornado - Even more than A lot Zachary Gordon - Young Bruce Wayne - None Liliana Mumy - Doll - None David McCallum - Merlin - None Gary Anthony Williams - Fun Haus - None Thomas F. Wilson - Sportsmaster / Santa Claus - Tony Zucco/Joey :::That's all but 6. -- Tupka217 12:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Film/Movie Hey, about featured film/featured movie, I changed Bullock's page because I noticed that it was 'featured movies' on Batman's page. Is there a preference for one or the other?--Mr. Mxyzptlk 22:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :It's called Feature Films in the box on the left, and in most character and actor pages I know of. Okay, I thought it was standard; the term feature film is certainly more standard than " featured movie" in general. -- Tupka217 22:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. If I run across a page with 'movie' I'll be sure to fix it.--Mr. Mxyzptlk 22:52, 3 February 2009 (UTC) New Admin You are an admin now. Congrats and keep up the good work. ― Thailog 19:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm flattered. I'm just gonna enjoy it now. And tomorrow, I'm going to take over the rest of the Internet. -- Tupka217 21:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why aim so low? ;p ― Thailog 22:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Swamp Thing image Hi...this wiki is a little different than what I'm used to. I'm active at the Superfriends wiki, and it's different. The copyright stuff is all right there and accessible at the upload page. Here it's not. I don't know how to insert that information. The picture came from here: http://www.comicvine.com/swamp-thing/29-15809/ Noah Tall 16:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, first of all, you need a filebox, and fill in the blanks. In the case of your image, it would look like this: :An easy way to fill out all the variables is to go to the episode where you got the image from, click on the image in the infobox, press "Edit this page", and copy the text. The only thing you need to change is "description". :As for Swamp Thing itself, I labeled it for deletion: the very first phrase is never mentioned - how do you know whether that green blob on an alien planet is, in fact, a superhero on earth? On a side note, that other Wiki mentiones he's in the Watchtower in "Initiation" as well, but I need to check it. -- Tupka217 16:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Update: Checked it. During Superman's speech, in the first shot there's a big green blob between Blue Devil and Shining Knight. He's only seen from the back and missing in other shots. -- Tupka217 17:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ultimatum Hello there, I have spoken to Thailog before and have recently akskd him a question. I know he is busy, as I am sure that you are, but I was hoping you cold help us out over at the SuperFriends wiki. I am currently the admin over there and we have a very small community. Funny enough, the above Noah Tall is a main contributor on our wiki. I understand that in the JLU episode: Ultimatum, the beast that throws "itself against the bars" is a nod to the Wonder Dog (as is the whole episode). Unfortunately I did not see the whole episode so I'm not sure when this takes place. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to e-mail me a picture of this beast. I have an e-mail on my user page on the SF wiki. Or you could upload it. Either way I was hoping to obtain a copy. Thank you and I look forward to your help! -- --Superman Fan 22:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have on DVD (living in Region 2 = Animated Series Hell), so I can't help you with that. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) : Understood, thanks for your time. --Superman Fan 22:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Batman Advetures I'm sorry about my edits i am a poor speller and my grammar is very very bad and as for my "universe synopses of individual issues" it will stop its just that i have read mostly all of the DCAU batman comics and just wanted to share some of my knowledge about some of these story,would it be to much trouble to place something like "bane also appears in batman adventures #12 13 31 Ect. or would it be a problem :If it ties up an open ending or explains something, yes. Bigger story arcs could be mentioned as well (such as the Mayor Cobblepot arc). But stories like these are just too trivial. "One day Bane did this, and then another one day he did that." The comics aren't canon; so any of those events would be apocryphal at most. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 17:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ya i guess your right sorry for the touble Static Shock Is it too much to assume (and hope for) that you are watching back-to-back and writing bios for every (supporting) character :D? ― Thailog 19:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much, though not exactly back-to-back. Bad news, I has Nails all done but lost it when the server gave trouble yesterday, and I had a very good Aquamaria but Safari gave up on me before I could save it. Basically, I started watching it for several reasons. On a lot of actor articles, there's a neat row of "blue" characters, with one or two "red" - or . And because I wanted to fill up the cops category. And because some anon created some really, really crap Bang baby articles. :But along the way, I took notes on everything. And screenshots of everything. Yesterday I was without internet for most of the day (up until 2 pm), so I watched a lot of episodes, though not that much (partly because arrived). :Several points that I did come across though: :* A lot of episodes have no pages yet, which gives ugly redlinks in the appearances section. This also goes for season 2. Until a while back, there were some redlink episodes as well, though I stubbed them now; should this be done for and as well? :* The rewrite tag. It's pretty annoying to clean up after some anon barges in with utter disregard for policy, can't we have a deadline and a user talk notification like on the images? :* On your nomination of Replay, I'm not gonna vote. But I think he's one of the less impressive villains. His episode is a very flimsy "clear-my-name" plot ("Eyewitness" is better) and he did not have a lasting impression. If you really want a good, emotional and impressive FA, I'd say go for "Flashback" when it's completed. :* Lil' Romeo is both a cast/crew member and a character. (And a really bad singer.) What to do for his article? In or out of universe, or two articles? :* Can I have a "Template:Ep"? I'm getting a bit tired of typing XXXXX all the time, could be much easier. :* Gear currently has an unsourced promotional image for mainpic. Shouldn't we have a screenshot or at least an image with proper copyright info? :* Shouldn't Category:Police be at Category:Law Enforcement? :Can't think of anything else at the moment. I'm gonna stick with the smaller characters for now, or maybe do Talon or Puff. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 19:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes to every question, and as for Lil' Romeo maybe two article with sidenotes (Lil' Romeo (Animated) and Lil' Romeo), or something. ― Thailog 21:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::You want my bot to rename "Category:Police" to "Category:Law Enforcement" or you meant that the former should be a subcat of the latter? ― Thailog 08:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Rename it. Several of them (the NSA guys) aren't "Police" per se, but are Law enforcement. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Done. ― Thailog 09:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Removal of inactive admins Please come to Forum:Removal of inactive admins to discuss this issue. Thanks. ― Thailog 22:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I'd just like to express my sincere gratitude for your work here, especially in the writing of articles. I cannot muster the strength to watch SS back-to-back and write bios for every secondary characters like I did for some time ago. So, probably we'd never have the complete set if it weren't for you. Thanks! And please don't let this message discourage you from editing (for some reason whenever I compliment someone for their work, they stop doing it...). ― Thailog 23:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I actually started to like . Once you skip Lil' Romeo, it's not that bad. :Now we only need someone for the second season of . :) -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 07:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Licensed Properly? Did I license it properly now? :Well, the "source" should be , but for the rest it's good. Problem, however, is the size of the image: it's too small. I'll see if I can find something better later today. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Carl Beaumont Whats your problem with my Carl Beaumont article. :DCAU:MOS. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 06:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Killer Croc What the hell? Killer Croc's REAL name is Waylon Jones not Morgan. User talk:Shadowhawk27 :See Talk:Killer Croc. Comics info is not necessarily canon. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 07:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Line Do you remember the line "It's about to hit the fan" even spoken on the DCAU? I could swear I heard it somewhere (almost definitely spoken by the Flash) but I can't remember when or where. ― Thailog 21:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Me neither. Working on a list again? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Working on lists... still. : ) ― Thailog 21:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::How about a "List of references to comic book artists"? There's a couple in companies, many in street names, and a couple in person's names. Kirby Cake Co., Kirby Clothing, Plastino Street, Officers Royer and Colletta, Cowan Street, Finger Street, Broome Street, Hurricane Gardner, a lot to Bruce Timm too. Edit: And Siegel and Shuster in Mxy's comic strip. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:57, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::That sounds great. ― Thailog 22:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) It looks like you're going over . If that's so, please update the lists of Sexual Innuendos and Double Entendres and Expletives. I won't be watching this show anytime soon. ― Thailog 10:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Not much expletives. Or double entendres. Except when Bucky fawning over a cosplaying Ro counts. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 10:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Recent revert on Greatest Story Never Told Why did you revert my edits on The Greatest Story Never told? -Carl 06:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Because you messed up the template. I'm putting the quote back - and added the second line. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 07:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I was confused by an apparent choice of different tools to edit the page. I wound up using a pop-up thing with numbered fields. I put the quote in the next empty field. I was surprised when I saw all the changes in the diff. The complete poem is here, by the way. -Carl 20:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess that can go in the trivia section. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 20:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Revert on Mystery of the Batwoman I'm curious as well, why did you revert my edit on Mystery of the Batwoman? Was it in the wrong place or otherwise messed up? Because, I assure you, Batsuit does have highlights in this movie (also, see if you can spot the animation mistake in that last frame :) ) I'd appreciate an answer.-- 20:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I at first thought it was his design, though upon checking I'd say that it is not (the design had -style heels). I put it back, and added the animation error. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 20:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Cold Comfort I added some continuity info to "Cold Comfort" and now its gone... * In the Justice League Unlimited episode Dark Heart, Batman refers to this incident (freezing the Gotham River) when Wonder Woman asked him asked why he would carry a Fermionic Gas bomb on the Batwing. What's the problem??? --Versethetruth 17:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Batman refers to freezing the Gotham River with fermionic gas-rockets he had on board the Batwing. In Cold Comfort, it is a reverse fusion bomb made by Mister Freeze and (to be) dropped from Freeze's aircraft to freeze Gotham City. So it's not the same event. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 17:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No, no, no... I believe you misinterpreted the quote. Batman is not stating that he previously used the fermionic gas-rocket, he is simply stating that he had to freeze the Gotham River, therefore implying that he felt the need to be equipped for a future situation where a large "freeze-type" bomb may be needed. I have watched every episode in DCAU and unless I've missed something, there aren't any other occurrences of Batman freezing the Gotham River. Versethetruth 20:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::So? A lot of things happened offscreen. In Mystery of the Batwoman, Bruce Wayne tells Penguin the last time they met was when the latter stole plutonium from Wayne labs. Which episode was that? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 20:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::True, but Batman's exact words are, "I needed to freeze the Gotham River once." The keyword here is "once". If Batman only recalls freezing the river one time, he had to be referring to the Cold Comfort incident. If the incident in question were different, Batman would have said that he needed to freeze the Gotham River "a couple" or "a few" times. --Versethetruth 00:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::You're overinterpreting. He didn't NEED to freeze the Gotham River in CC, he needed to stop Freeze from dropping it on the city. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 06:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Arnold Rundle Hi, Arnold Rundle was the guy who worked for the auto-repair company in The Mechanic (who Penguin sent 'on a trip' in his giant duck). If you watch the scene with the airliner in The Last Son of Krypton you can briefly see a passenger that looks very similar to him, but with grey hair instead of the dark blonde he had in The Mechanic. Clifftothemax 23:32, October 22, 2009 (GMT) :Oh, that guy. It was done a lot on ; you might notice the maitre d' in "Father's Day". He looks like both G. Carl Francis and Arnold Wesker, and is even voiced by George Dzundza. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User:Tupka217|''217]][[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 23:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) DCAU Influences Some of the other "influences" weren't done officially either, so why are you having a problem with mine (is it taking too much space) and this is one of those things that they wouldn't have done "officially". They would have done it so they wouldn't have to really choose guests (even if it was unintentional). Secondly, I have another influence to add so if you don't mind letting me edit that page again, I can make another contribution. --DCAUBatman 05:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :If it was unintentional, it wasn't an influence. Like "Legends of the Dark Knight" being very similar to Batman #250, but Timm having no knowledge of that actual story. :The block was simply to stop the useless reverting of eachother's edits. I meant to unblock it as soon as the discussion was moved to talk. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 08:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Brainiac being from Krypton on Smallville might have also been unintentional, but it's up there too. I listed 6 different similarities between Smallville and Superman: The Animated Series that were too many to be just a coincidence. I know it's possible that they were coincidences; that's why I said that it mirrored them as opposed to copied them. --DCAUBatman 01:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Rationale for Fair Use: Scarecrow Thanks for tossing up a Rationale for Fair Use template on my recent image upload of the Scarecrow. I knew I forgot something! 20:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ahem. You still haven't accepted your bureaucratship. :) ― Thailog 13:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Grace Lamont and The Clock King Why the hell did you remove my info on Grace Lamont, ex-fiancée to D.A. Harvey Dent aka Two-Face? After her first Appearence in that episode she never made any more. Fans wanted to know what became of her. So I provided the info for them and you had the nerve to remove it and don't give me that "It's not part of the DCAU community" nonsense. Same with The Clock King, I noticed that he first wore a Brown suit and hat when he first made his appearence when he confronted both Batman and Mayor Hill, and in Time out of Joint, his suit and hat was changed to black. Don't believe me? Re-watch the episodes and you'll know I'm right. (Shadowhawk27 12:40, December 21, 2009 :The problem with The Clock King was that the suit isn't important. Gimmicks like the clock-hand shaped cane and the glasses, that's more relevant (not sure out of my head if they were dropped, but if they were, feel free to add). :As for Grace - yes, it's not part of the mainstream DCAU continuity, but that isn't the problem (it's okay under background information). The problem is, you copied it straight from Wikipedia. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You think I'm making it up? Then you must not be a batman fan, take a look at this pic http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/batman/btas/guides/comic/bra/02.jpg if you think that's not Grace Lamont Then tell me Who that is. Cause i own that comic book and it had Grace Lamont and i know how that story goes. Like I said Don't give me that "Not part of the mainstream DCAU continuity" crap cause FYI It is... (Shadowhawk27 22:55, December 21, 2009 :For starters, calm down. I never said you made it up. I own those comics too, I know how the story goes. Comics can go under background information because this wiki's guidelines do not regard them (or tie in books and video games for that matter) canonical with the television series and webseries. It's a "management decision" because it would create too many continuity problems.-- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 15:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry it's just that no new episodes for Batman DCAU Only were ever made, most of the concepts when into comics :( and i felt that some of them need to be told. (Shadowhawk27 02:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC)).